MediaWiki talk:Community-corner
Featured Article Polls Can we include this page somewhere. Since there is always an active poll there, more people will start participating in those polls if there is a message about it on the community messages section. 15:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shortening This sidebar is getting a bit long now, and parts of it are becoming obsolete. I propose making a few changes to shorten it: *Remove/Alter the "Latest Forum Topics" section. Due to the recent use of the Active Discussions section, we don't really need to have this large section. :*If people would like to still see the recently edited forums, I suggest we make it smaller and include all the Wikia Issue related forum categories in a smaller table, like the "Latest Talks" section. :*At the very least, the Candidates for Deletion forum category is no longer used by anyone and should be removed. *Lessen the number of blogs shown in the "Latest Blogs" section. 10 blogs is too many blogs. I suggest cutting it down to the 4 or 5 most recent blogs. *Not really a suggestion, but a correction: The All-Time News section states that the Featured Article Polls are active once per month, in reality they are active twice per month. Do these sound like good ideas to everyone? 19:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Simple solution is to use Monobook instead. SeaTerror (talk) 20:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Most users don't even know that monobook exists. Try again. 08:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Most people prefer Oasis, ST. Most users don't like monobook. Making people use a thing which they don't like or don't prefer isn't a solution to an easily rectifiable problem. 17:27, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Why is it long? I see it as long as the wiki activity feed, so it's not really an issue. I remember that with only 4-5 blog posts you couldn't keep up with all new blog posts. If we are going to cut them down, I suggest 6 then. The blogs are fine. The only thing that should be removed is the Candidates for Deletion section. 18:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump 16:01, October 17, 2013 (UTC) It's getting long because it's taking a lot longer to load for me in recent weeks. In addition, when I scroll down to the bottom, the sidebar is longer than the wiki activity. 6 blogs is fine, as there's usually only 6 or so blogs per week anyways. 21:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Bump 13:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Since everyone seems to be fine with this can an admin shorten it to six blogs. 04:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Nobody agreed on something. 10:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) There is no need the have a Candidates for Deletion section on it, that should be removed. 07:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Yup, who's gonna message an admin about this? 15:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I made some of the changes diff=next&oldid=1082836}}. Didn't compress the latest forum edits into a single tabbed frame cause I don't have enough time. Remember anybody can do it on a personal subpage and then ask an admin to pull the changes. Today, the load time on this is WAY too long. I've done as Sff suggested earlier and made a subpage with the forums part removed. But also, I think we need to do more with blogs. I don't know if this is actually related or not, but one of the blogs today is one by DSP which features a very large gallery template. Could this be something that's slowing it down, and if so is there a way to prevent that? The only solutions I can think of are to 1) Set it so that large blogs do not appear in this template or 2) Remove the preview of the first part of any blog content and leave only the title, that way a blog's size has no effect on the template. Anywho, thoughts and more ideas would be appreciated. It may be because of the gallery, but it's weird. Loading time is not long for me. The issue is Wikia itself right now. Chat would randomly lag out and not reconnect and recent changes took like 2-3 minutes to load. SeaTerror (talk) 18:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) DP did the copy/paste job for me, so the recent forums are no longer displayed. Any other thoughts on the recent blogs? Now that I think of it my #2 idea is better because the blog previews aren't really needed anyways and that's an easy fix. 04:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I removed the blog list for now. Is it better? Seems better. I'd say it loads about twice as fast as it did. Though the sidebar as whole does still load slower than the rest of the WA. Probably nothing we can do about that since I assume it's mostly the chat. The blogs shouldn't be removed from it, The lag is wikia's problem. PS, The dates say "2013", could you fix that? :D 09:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Take Two Can we go about shortening this further? I've come to believe that the "Reminders and All-time news" section is useless to us. Rarely do new editors that these messages are targeted at end up reaching the Recent Wiki Activity, and many of the links could be replaced with one single like to our guidebook. Also, featured article polls aren't active anymore. I feel like having the new messages at the top of the template is more beneficial to us. 05:39, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Remove the featured article polls, but I'm for keeping the "Reminders and All-time News", since it's a pretty nice rundown on what newbies and veterans need to know. Linking to the guidebook would be good though. 23:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say that whole section is pretty useless. Remove it. 12:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Linking to the guidebook is definitely a good idea. The rest I can't see much point in. 15:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll screw with it a bit, maybe reorder it, but I won't remove it entirely. Let's call this over though. 00:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC)